mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard of Oz
List of references to The Wizard of Oz in Mystery Science Theater 3000. Season K Gamera *"The first quiz question is: Is Ted Turner dumb enough to colorize the begining sic of "the Wizard of Oz"?" Gamera vs Zigra *"Auntie Em!" Gamera vs Guiron *"Surrender Dorothy?" *"Oil can!" *"I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore, Toto." Phase IV *"They're spelling something. Surrender Dorothy." *"ANT-ie Em! ANT-ie Em!" Cosmic Princess *"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" *"Pay no attention to the man behind the test tubes." *"If I only had a brain." Humanoid Woman *"Poppies will make her sleep." Fugitive Alien *"Starfields will make him sleep." *"O-Ee-Oh. Yeoo-Oh." Witch's guards' chant. City on Fire *"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" The Million Eyes of Sumuru *"Just try to pay no attention to that girl behind the curtain." The "Legend of Dinosaurs" *"I'm not in Kansas anymore." *"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Season 1 The Crawling Eye *"It was a bizarre dream and you were all there." The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy *"Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my!" The Mad Monster *"Maybe it's helium and they'll all sound like the Munchkins." *"He looks just like one of the flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz!" *"How about a little ball, Scarecrow?" Project Moon Base *"Scarecrow, I think I'll miss you most of all!" Robot Holocaust *"Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road." *"Scarecrow? Tin Man? Lion?" Untamed Youth *"The poppies made her sleep!" *"...and Scarecrow, and the rest of you." The Black Scorpion *"Fly, monkeys! Fly!" Season 2 Rocketship X-M *"Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man." *"Yeah, and you were there, and you, and you, and everybody." The Side Hackers *"Have a little fire, Scarecrow." Jungle Goddess *"Oil can." *"Or click my heels together." *"Hail Dorothy, the Wicked Witch Doctor is dead. Hail Dorothy." Catalina Caper *"He'll thrash us from top to bottomus." *"That we ain't got? Courage." Ring of Terror *"Ow! Hey, how would you like it if someone picked apples off of YOU?" *"Oil can." Wild Rebels *"How would you like someone putting a cigarette out on you?" *"Guess we're not in Kansas anymore, dude. Go kill Dorothy." Lost Continent *"Hey, we landed on a witch. Maybe the movie will be in color from this point." King Dinosaur *Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my!" *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" First Spaceship on Venus *".... a brain, a home, the nerve." *"I... I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks!" *"Hey, he landed on a witch." Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster *"And what about Scarecrow's brain?" Season 3 Cave Dwellers *"Come forward, Cowardly Lion!" *"I don’t know how to get this thing to work. Goodbye, folks! Goodbye!" *"Yeah, and what about Scarecrow's brain!" Gamera *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" *"I'm melting!" Pod People *"I can't bring him down, I don't know how it works." *"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh, my! Lions, and tigers, and bears! Oh, my!" *"I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do believe in spooks!" Gamera vs Barugon *"How about a little tongue, Scarecrow?" *"Gamera's melting like a lemon drop, high above the chimney tops." *"Yeah, and Scarecrow's brain! *"Poppies. Poppies will make him sleep." *"He's dead. You killed him." Time of the Apes *"And what about Scarecrow's brain?" Daddy-O *"Oil can!" Gamera vs Gaos *"I do believe in Gaos! I do believe in Gaos! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do believe in Gaos!" The Amazing Colossal Man *"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." *"Yeah right, Dorothy. You can go back to Kansas now." Fugitive Alien *"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" It Conquered the World *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Gamera vs Guiron *"Give me those ruby slippers." *only we had "a brain, the nerve." Earth vs the Spider *"Poppies!" Teenage Cave Man *"Have a little fire, Scarecrow." Gamera vs Zigra *"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." The Saga of the Viking Women... *"Here's a waffle for you, Scarecrow." *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" *"Hail Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead. Hail Dorothy!" War of the Colossal Beast *"He got shocked all the way back to Oz." The Unearthly *"There's no place like home." *"Oh, what a world, what a world." Santa Claus Conquers the Martians *"Oilcan. Oilcan!" The Castle of Fu Manchu *"Auntie Em, Auntie Em. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"Come forward, Cowardly Lion." Master Ninja II *"Who killed my sister?" *"You killed him. Hail Dorothy!" *"The Wizard's not in!" *"Where has my little dog gone." Season 4 Space Travelers *"I'm melting! Melting!" The Giant Gila Monster *"Dorothy? Dorothy!" City Limits *"Hail Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!" "Hail Dorothy." *"Come back later, the Wizard is busy." *"You're fired, Scarecrow!" *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Teenagers from Outer Space *"Run, Toto, run!" *"Hooker headers and thrush pipes! Woofers and tweeters and bears, oh my!" *"Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! You were there, and you , and you..." *"Do not look at the man behind the curtain." *"Scarecrow, I'll miss you least of all." *"Somewhe-e-e-re...." Being from Another Planet *"I am the great and powerful Oz! Pay no attention to the man behind the boiler." The Killer Shrews *"I can't stop him, I don't know how it works. Goodbye, folks!" *"Dorothy? Dorothy!" *"How about a little fire, doggie?" Hercules Against the Moon Men *How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" *"What do they got that I ain't got?" "Pants!" "Well, you can say that again Huh?" The Magic Sword *"The Wizard's not in!" Hercules and the Captive Women *"We represent the Lollipop Guild." Manhunt in Space *"Oz never did give nothing to Bill Tinsman That he didn't, didn't already have." Tormented *"I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks! I do, I do, I do, I do believe in spooks!" Fire Maidens of Outer Space *"I can hear my heart breaking." *"How would you like it if we picked your apples?" *"I can barely hear my heart beat." Crash of Moons *"The house began to pitch, the hinges to unhitch." *"He walks like a flying monkey." The Human Duplicators *"Where are you off to?" "To see the Wizard." The Day the Earth Froze *"Poppies will make her sleep." *"Fly, monkeys! Fly!" Bride of the Monster *"I can barely hear his heart beating." *"Hi, uncle Bela, aunt Thor." Season 5 Hercules *"Courage." *"Hail, Dorothy!" *"Poppies." Secret Agent Super Dragon *"Fashions from the Lollipop Guild Collection." The Magic Voyage of Sinbad *"O-Ee-Oh. Yeoo-Oh." Witch's guards' chant. *"Dorothy? Dorothy!" *"Fly, monkeys! Oh, I mean seahorse." Eegah *"Poppies will make us sleep." I Accuse My Parents *"Courage." *"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Operation Double 007 *"What happened was just this." *"Can you even dye my eyes to match my doll?" *"O-Ee-Oh. Yeoo-Oh." Witch's guards' chant. The Painted Hills *"And you were there, and you, and you..." Mitchell *"Sorry, folks, I can't come back. I don't know how it works. Goodbye!" The Brain That Wouldn't Die *"She had a heart, and a brain." "And a noive." The Wild Wild World of Batwoman *"And you, Tin Man. Step forward." *"I can hear my heart breaking." Alien from L.A. *"Do you represent the Lollipop Guild?" *"O-Ee-Oh. Yeoo-Oh." Witch's guards' chant. Outlaw *"Toto, I have a feeling this isn't the Red Onion." Santa Claus *"The house began to twitch." Village of the Giants *"You killed him. You killed the spider." *"I'm melting!" *"Surrender Aunt Bee!" 12 to the Moon *"Perhaps you are right, my Munchkin." Season 6 Girls Town *"Fly, monkeys! Fly!" *"How would you like it if somebody picked your apples?" *"And a couple of tra-la-las." Invasion USA *"Surrender Dorothy." *"Dorothy? Dorothy!" The Creeping Terror *"You were there... and you, and you." Bloodlust! *"What happened was just this, the house began to twitch, and then..." *"Now fly, monkeys! Fly!" The Skydivers *"Merry old land of Oz." The Violent Years *"Auntie Em!" Last of the Wild Horses *"Now fly, my horsies! Fly! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"The Emerald City is closed!" Kitten with a Whip *"How would you like it if someone picked your apples?" Racket Girls *"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Angels Revenge *"Oilcan! Oilcan!" The Amazing Transparent Man *"Dorothy returns home." Season 7 The Brute Man *"We represent, the Lollipop Guild..." Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell *"And a couple of folderols." *"O-Ee-Oh. Yeoo-Oh." Witch's guards' chant. The Incredible Melting Man *"I'm melting... But you knew that." Escape 2000 *"How about a little fire, spaceman." Season 8 The Undead *"... and your little dog too!" *"Satan, I'd like to move up the ladder in the Lollipop Guild." Terror from the Year 5000 *"Surrender Dorothy." *"It's one of those 'Fly, monkeys! Fly!' monkeys." Parts: The Clonus Horror *"I can barely hear my heart beating." The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies *"Pay no attention to the woman behind the mole!" Prince of Space *"Surrender Dorothy!" Overdrawn at the Memory Bank *"Last thing I knew, I was about to be killed by an elephant "I should have wrapped him up in cellephant." Season 9 The Projected Man *"I'm melting!" The Phantom Planet *"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." *"Are you a good spaceman or a bad spaceman?" The Deadly Bees *"Fly, monkeys, fly!" Season 10 Squirm *"It’s Glinda the Good Witch. And she’s hung up in the wires." Diabolik *"Dorothy!" Season 11 The Time Travelers *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow." The Beast of Hollow Mountain *"I'm melting!" Starcrash *"Oh no, Glinda the Good Witch is multiplying at an alarming rate." *"Oil can." The Land That Time Forgot *"I'm melting!" *"No, you give oil to the Tin Man, not the Lion. Season 12 Lords of the Deep *"Follow the yellow brick road." Ator, the Fighting Eagle *"When a man's an empty kettle, He should be on his mettle, And yet I'm torn apart." *"Because, because, because, because, Because of the wonderful things he does We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" RiffTrax On January 17, 2014, RiffTrax did an official riff of the 1939 classic film. Category:Pop culture Category:Running gags Category:Stubs Category:RiffTrax